When Heroes Meet
by Jewel08
Summary: What would a conversation be like between the Heroes of the Skies, Time, Twilight, and Hyrule? Higher rating for mild swearing.


p style="text-align: center;"When Heroes Meet/p  
p style="text-align: left;" The normally still and somber Sacred Grove had been transformed this night. For centuries untold, the ruins had been silent, with only the lonely wind for company and the moon and sun for light./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Yet now the woods echoed with voices and laughter. Skull Kid's skillful flute played happily at last, the kid overjoyed yo have company, even if they were adults. Little balls of light floated in the air, providing enough light to see clearly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" And who were the people filling the Sacred Grove with long-lost and much-needed laughter?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" They were four Hylian men, all around 17 years old. All of them wore similar green tunics and had the same sword and shield slung over their backs./p  
p style="text-align: left;" All of them were named Link, and all of them were Heroes of Legend./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "...and I landed flat on top of Mido! You should've seen his face!" the Hero of Time said, laughing./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "That's like the time when I fell off my Loftwing and nearly flattened Zelda," the Hero of the Skies said, grinning. The three other heroes roared with laughter. "It was scary! If looks could kill, I should be dead!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Bet my Princess Zelda gives scarier death glares than yours," the Hero of Twilight said, while the Hero of the Skies just rolled his eyes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Of course you'd win that bet!" the Hero of Hyrule said. He had the most distinguishing feature out of all the heroes: he wore a blue scarf. "Your Zelda has to be the sternest out of any Princess Zelda ever!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" All of the heroes could agree on that./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Just my luck, too," the Hero of Twilight sighed. "I keep wanting to ask if she'd like to go on a date sometime, but I lose my nerve when she looks so distant, like it wouldn't matter to her."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Bad luck, mate," the Hero of the Skies said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" The Hero of Time rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, sky child," he said, using Ghirihim's name for the hero. "We all know you have the sweetest version of Zelda."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" "While you have the badass Sheikah," the Hero of Twilight pointed out./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Hey!" the Hero of Hyrule cried, offended./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "All right, span style="text-decoration: underline;"you/span span style="text-decoration: underline;"two/span got the badass Sheikah," the Hero of Twilight said, exasperated./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Then the Heroes' companions decided to become part of the conversation. (Well, one of them, anyway.) Navi sat on the Hero of Time's shoulder, silent so far (which the Hero of Time counted as a miracle), while Proxi sat on top of the Hero of Hyrule's long green cap. Fi, the Hero of the Skies' companion and the spirit of the Master Sword, hovered nearby, analyzing the conversation and wondering why the conversation was so illogical./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Midna, though, was joining in with the Hero of Twilight. "What about us?" the Twili imp demanded. "We go everywhere with you guys and fight with you sometimes! Usually more than any Zelda!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" "..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" None of the heroes had a response to that. The Hero of Twilight smiled slightly and laid a hand on Midn's shoulder./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Touche," the Hero of Time admitted. "How have you ever survived with her sharp tongue?" he asked the Hero of Twilight./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Barely, at times," the other hero confessed. "But sometimes I can match her."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Oh yeah, my little wolf?" Midna said, a wicked gleam in her eye./p  
p style="text-align: left;" All of the heroes flinched, but the apprehension turned to confusion when the little imp brought out a black crystal covered with glowing orange spirals. The Hero of Twilight leapt to his feet and dashed off, with Midna chasing after./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongA/N: Ta-da! This had no real point to it, but it was fun for me to write! In case you were confused, let me clarify: Hero of the Skies is Link from Skyward Sword. Hero of Time is Link from Ocarina of Time (as an adult, obviously). Hero of Twilight is Link from Twilight Princess. And Hero of Hyrule is Link from Hyrule Warriors. I couldn't think of any other title the last Link could have. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong Anyway, hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! Keep an eye out for more stories that I'll be posting soon!/strong/p 


End file.
